Love Goddess
by Aphrodite's Kiss
Summary: It is said that if it is true love it will last forever…repeating itself throughout eternity.


**I held off posting this fic for some reason...I guess I wasn't sure how to end it...I decided to keep it the way it is...anyway...enjoy...and please review. Arigato!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon...Naoko Takeuchi does.**

I waited patiently for my luggage to come down the black conveyer belt. I really hated waiting but it couldn't be prevented this time. Spotting my black suitcases with orange piping, I pulled them effortlessly off the stupid contraption and headed to the front of the airport. For the last year and a half I've been touring around the world with the Three Lights, touring as their opening act and occasional duet. I liked living the life of a rising idol but it was time to return home for a little bit…I missed my friends or more appropriately my family.

I scanned the airport for my escort back to the crystal palace, expecting to see Mamoru I was disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. What irritated me even more was the fact that he sent his errand boy Kunzite in his place. This was _not_ good, not good at all. Someone either wanted him dead or had a death wish, because if Mamoru were smart enough he would have sent someone else.

"Its nice to see you home again Minako. Of course you look gorgeous as always. Have fun gallivanting around the world with your new boyfriend?" He grinned cockily at me, it was harder then hell to suppress the urge to slap the grin off his face, I hid it with a glare instead.

"I had a splendid time with Yaten and his brothers. What made it even better was the comforting thought that thousands of miles kept me away from you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll catch a cab back home. Good day Kunzite!"

"Not so fast Princess…I have strict orders to deliver you myself. So now it's your choice, either shut up and get in the car willingly or I lock you in the trunk until we arrive at our destination. Whether you believe it or not I don't like this anymore then you do."

"Fine you arrogant asshole, lead the way."

The car ride back to the palace was deafeningly quiet. As much as I hated the asshole right now I couldn't help but glance. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves cut off and khaki shorts. The shirt fit him in all the right places and showed off his killer toned arms and natural tanned complexion. His facial features were uniquely chiseled, chiseled like a Grecian statue. He kept his silver hair long and straight, but his most captivating feature was his eyes. His eyes were a metallic purple-blue, the only person I've seen that had eyes remotely similar to his were Hotaru's and even hers were no contest to his. Before he noticed me admiring his 'beauty' I turned my face toward the window and zoned off watching random things pass my line of vision. Even zoned off I couldn't get Kunzite's image out of my mind, that itself scared me.

The truth is…I loved him once upon a time. I loved him more then life itself…keyword 'loved.' During the Silver Millennium there was no escaping it. Princess Serenity fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth and as her personal guard I was expected to accompany her on her little sneaks to Earth, Kunzite was expected to follow his prince everywhere as well. The two of us were bound by duty to our charges; we understood each other and we slowly fell for one another. When I say 'fell' I mean I fell _hard_…head over heels to be exact.

He was a puzzle to me…a puzzle I was determined to solve. Even the love goddess herself couldn't prevent it. Over time I introduced my Senshi to his Shitennou, of course they fell in love…_deeply_ in love. That little fact made our final battle even harder. Even now I'm convinced if they loved us as much as they claimed they did then they wouldn't have betrayed us by switching sides. When I felt my Senshi fall to their deaths at the hands of Endymion's Shitennou…the men they loved with their entire being, then felt the life of my princess slip away in order to meet her lover in the afterlife, I lost all the love I had for him. He was a monster and I blamed myself for letting down my defenses…letting him into my heart…and letting the other Shitennou into the lives of my most trusted friends, I was the cause of their deaths…not the Shitennou. I fought Kunzite as well…all my anger, guilt, frustration, and hatred aided me in the final battle, it still wasn't good enough. He ran a sword through my stomach and in turn I shoved a dagger through his chest; we died in each other's arms.

Before my life came to a complete and utter end I made a vow…I vowed to myself that I would never let my guard down for anyone ever again, not like I did for him. I also made a vow that I would not let history repeat itself. Of course, the gods would not have that, and so pushed Endymion and Serenity together. It is said that if it is true love it will last forever…repeating itself throughout eternity. In their case its lasted a Millennia and that is just the start of the cycle. I envied them sometimes…the irony that is Minako Aino is she is incapable of experiencing what it is like to be truly in love…incapable of love in general. She is condemned to drift through eternity alone.

When we learned of the Shitennou being reborn and in the midst of training to redeem their rightful positions at Endymion's side, I put up my barriers. The downside of it was that it caused many arguments to spark between Endy and I; he was the closest I'd ever get to having a real brother.

'They were brainwashed Mina…their betrayal was out of their control.'

'If they truly cared for us, how come they didn't fight it? I know they were each individually strong enough to resist it how come they didn't try?'

'You truly are blind…you dare to question their love for the four of you? You're the love goddess for Gaia's sake you seen the cords of destiny yourself. You may not have seen the connection between Kunzite and yourself but your mother did…Selenity did…I did. Now I didn't see the actual cords but I **know **they were there.'

'Endy…I love you and all but I'm still not going to forgive them entirely. I may not be able to stop the inevitable but I can delay it and that's what I plan to do. I of course, will not under any circumstances let that bastard back into my heart. I won't make that mistake again, not now, not ever.'

'You even said yourself that you can't stop the inevitable. All your going to accomplish is misery and loneliness…its not worth the pain to try and prevent it from happening Mina.'

'Then I will even the odds and make him miserable as well.'

That argument was the most troubling for me…troubling because I knew he was right. I broke my vow and gave Kunzite another chance, and like I suspected he betrayed me yet again. We spent a couple of nights together…just the two of us in order to talk through our issues and differences. His closeness caused me to open up my heart and I let him back into it. The third night was an intimate one…He successfully broke through my barriers and I once again let down my guard…we made love from dusk till dawn. To me it was love…to him it was a conquest, he overcame it and the next day I caught him with another woman. Her name was Aislin and they were involved before we were. She was one of my best fighters as well as non-senshi friends. When I walked into his room they were in the middle of a passionate kiss.

**Flashback**

Standing in the doorway I felt my heart drop to the floor at the vision before my eyes. Furious, I caught his attention by throwing the bouquet of flowers he sent to my photo shoot at his head. He paled at the sight of me standing before him on the brink of tears.

'Sparkles! Its not what it looks like!'

'Oh? It looks like your kissing another woman to me. I hope you burn in hell _again _Kunzite and have a nice life because I'm through with you.' Before he could reply to anything I was running in the direction of my room, tears falling freely down my face. Halfway there I collided with Zoicite…Kunz's best friend. Mamoru was walking beside him. Instead of pushing myself off the floor I stayed down and cried harder into Zoicite's chest. I felt Mamoru pick me up and carry me the rest of the way as well as place me in bed.

'What's wrong Angel? You know you can tell me'

'Ask Kunzite…'

'No…I'm asking you now what happened?'

I told him everything…Never in my life have I seen Mamoru so angry over something that didn't involve his Usako. He made sure I was asleep before he left to confront Kunzite. Even now I don't know what happened but one thing was for sure Kunzite didn't advance on me again nor could he look neither Usa nor myself in the eyes again. Not to mention he dodged every chance encounter with Rei, Haruka, or Makoto. About a month later Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki returned from their recent escapades throughout America. I used to have a crush on Yaten but that crush left as soon as the Shitennou returned and I buried myself in my work.

I finally got the chance to escape my misery when Seiya offered me a place on their next tour. I was reluctant to leave my duty at first but with the persuasions of Mamoru, Usa, Ruka and Zoi I caved.

'It's the chance you've been waiting for Minako…Knock um dead!'

'But Usa-'

'No buts…just do it...you'll never fulfill your most cherished dreams if you don't let them take flight.' She was right but I was still not sure.

'Come on Angel, your crazy if you turn down this opportunity.'

'Yeah Sparkles…take it…you deserve it.'

'It gives you the chance to get away…I want you to be happy, even if it is just for a little while.' The words of Zoi and Mamoru started to send me down the right path but Haruka convinced me entirely.

'You were made for show and you belong onstage Sparkles.'

'But I don't want to leave…If something happens to Usa while I'm gone I don't know what I'd do. Its my job to protect her at all costs, even if it means I have to give up my dreams.'

'Koneko would **not** have that. You know better. Besides you've been working to hard lately…you deserve a long vacation, and don't worry about Usa no harm will come to her on my watch I promise.'

Two days later I had my things packed and ready.

'Are you in that much of a hurry to leave Mina?'

'I'm sorry Seiya but I have to get away from here as soon as possible. Otherwise I'm likely to kill myself…or someone else.'

'Its not _that_ bad living here is it?'

'Its not so much living here as it is a specific person or people that live here also.'

'All right, I'll talk to my brothers. We'll figure out a place to go until the tour starts. How does that sound?'

'If its convenient for the three of you that sounds perfect. If it isn't I can probably talk to Endy and Usa, see if me and a couple others can take a vacation instead.'

'It shouldn't be a problem to go elsewhere. I'll get back to you with a destination.'

'Thanks Sei-chan.'

'No problem Angel…anything your heart desires is yours.' After that we decided to vacation in Greece, we set off on tour from there. I was relieved to be getting the chance to explore the world. Something I never got the chance to really do outside of Crystal Tokyo politics…without duty getting in the middle of my exploration.

**End Flashback**

The vehicle came to a complete stop causing me to be pulled out of my recent memories. For the first time I felt Kunz's hand on mine, not knowing what to do I pulled my hand out of his and shot him a glare.

"What the hell? Who said you could touch me scumbag?"

"My apologies Princess Venus…wouldn't want the Ice Queen to turn me into an ice sculpture at her touch. Or her glare to turn me to stone…what was I thinking?"

"Ice Queen? I wouldn't be this cold to you if you wouldn't have pushed me into it. Your to blame and you don't deserve to be in my presence anymore." I caught his gaze and seen a spark of something in his eyes. Before I could determine what it was he masked it once again and turned away. From the little glimpse I got I couldn't determine if it was sadness, guilt, or pain.

"We're here…" was all he said before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

A little while later I was unpacking my things in my room. I missed my room…it wasn't that it was more comfy then the ones I had while on tour it was just me…my sanctuary was here not on the other side of the planet. I heard a knock on my door and figured it was just Mamo-chan letting me know dinner was finished and my 'welcome back' party was about to start. I opened the door and tried to head to the dining hall but I was stopped by Mamoru.

"Dinner won't be ready for another two hours but I was hoping we could talk before heading downstairs…is that alright with you Mi-chan?"

"Yeah…sure…make yourself comfy." Once he stepped inside I pulled the door shut behind him and began to unpack my things again.

A strange silence took over and I continued the task at hand…continued to unpack my things like before.

"Your not mad at me for sending him are you?"

"Oh of course not…after all you only sent the man that broke my heart in the past…not to mention a thousand years later did it again…to pick me up from the airport after a tour that lasted about a year and a half in which I had the time of my life without him in it…talk about a buzz kill." I muttered the last part to myself and looked straight at him. I saw his temper flash a little bit in his eyes…that was _never_ a good sign.

There was a very long pause after I finished my 'speech'. I watched him intently hoping this wouldn't blow into another fight. 'Wow! First day back and you're already pissing your friends off…way to go Minako.' I watched him a little longer before turning back to my unpacking. The last thing I wanted to show him was that I regretted what I said…he asked…I told him.

"Do you want to know what I said to him that night while you were asleep?" He had that 'deadly' soft tone to his voice and I didn't like it. However, I continued to express my irritation to him.

"As much as I want to get away from this topic I know you won't let me. Its not going to change how I feel about this subject…I gave him another chance and he messed it up…I'm learning from my mistakes this time and never again will he get the chance because I know he'll do the same thing over and over again and frankly…he's not worth it."

"Minako." His tone changed to a cold whisper. He's never used that tone with me nor has he called me 'Minako' in ages…I was already chocking on my words. "I told him you deserved better and he obviously didn't realize how special you were. Do you want to know his response?"

"Not particularly but I know your going to tell me regardless." 'Nice going Minako…insert foot in mouth now.'

I seen the anger in his face and felt his temper rise even more.

"You can knock the attitude off any time Minako." Sighing I turned to him not bothering to hide my emotions anymore and felt my eyes start to tear up. 'I will not cry…I will not cry…I will not cry.' I masked my face with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry your majesty." I couldn't bare to look at him anymore and found a stunning fascination with my bare feet. I felt his arms wrap around me and tried with all my might not to let the tears fall. I felt one streak down my right cheek and wiped it away before he could see.

"He told me he knew how special you were and that he wasn't worthy enough to be within ten miles of your radiance. He told me he was scared…scared history would repeat itself and betray you again. Scared he'd hurt you and have to live with the guilt and constant visions of you that haunted him…that reminded him that he hurt you beyond imagination…the same visions that haunt him even now."

As much as I wanted to believe what he said that nagging voice in the back of my mind was telling me not to.

"If that's true then what was his excuse? Why was he sharing a passionate kiss with Aislin instead of me?" I let the silent tears trickle down my cheeks and pulled away from my brother.

"He wasn't sharing the kiss…she came on to him and he was about to push her away when you threw the flowers he sent you at his head. He realized it was to late and you didn't give him a chance to justify himself. He also knew it was a waste of time to try and explain because at that point you wouldn't have believed him anyway." The tears started to flow harder then they were before, he cupped my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Please stop crying Mi-chan…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…please stop…your smile is prettier then your tears." I smiled lightly and willed my tears from falling. Before I could he wiped away the remnants of my 'waterworks.'

He pulled me closer to him and began stroking my hair in attempt to calm me further.

"Have you talked to him since we returned?"

"Yes, why do you think I came to see you two hours earlier then I should have?"

"What'd he tell you?"

"Everything you two said to each other. He was really hurt over your coldness but he doesn't blame you for acting the way you did. He really loves you Mi-chan…It was written all over his face…plus he told me so and he's not the type to confess his love for anything or anyone…he has a hard time expressing emotions but he certainly does love you."

"I love him back but I don't want to be hurt again. I've gone through it enough and so have the people I care about most…so what should I do now?"

"Tell him tonight…at your celebration or something."

"What should I say to him Mamo-chan? You know I'm not good at expressing emotions through words."

"Listen to your heart Angel…Your good at that."

I smiled brightly and hugged him tight, I loved the man more and more everyday and I'm glad he found Usagi…He deserves the best and so does she.

"Thank you Mamo-chan…for everything."

"I'm always here for you Mi-chan…you know that. Now get dressed and good luck." I nodded my head and pulled myself out of his warm embrace. Walking him to the door I gave him a quick hug and watched his retreating back until I couldn't see him anymore.

I checked over my reflection one last time. One of the major perks to spending time with the lights was all the free clothing. I wore a curve hugging spaghetti strapped black Dolce dress that tied from above my navel up to my breasts exposing just enough flesh to get the male mind more in depth with his imagination. The straps criss-crossed down to about mid back and two slits on either side were cut to about mid-thigh. I wore black stiletto heels that tied up the calf and a topaz heart necklace with matching bracelets and earrings. My long blonde hair was pulled up in random twists and braids ending with a 'messy bun.' Not being much of the make-up type I added a bit of eyeliner, gray shimmer eye shadow, and a red tinted cherry lip gloss.

Once again a knock came upon my bedroom door. The door opened before I could get to it so I knew for sure it wasn't Mamo-chan. I turned toward the intruder stone faced at first but once I seen who it was my face softened. There stood Rei in her all her radiant beauty. She wore a black strapless dress with red glitter at the bottom in a flame design…the flames stopped about mid calf. She had on sparkling black and red stilettos and ruby star shaped earrings, necklace, and bracelet. Her hair was pulled into a bun with spiral curls framing her face as well as barrel curls extending from the front of her bun around her scalp. A single red lily was fastened to the side of her bun; unlike me she liked make-up so she had her eyes enhanced with grays and blacks for eye shadow, light eyeliner, mascara, body shimmer, and a dark red lipstick. She looked gorgeous…as always; Jedite was sure to look on in amazement.

"Wow Rei! Don't you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Mina you too."

There was an awkward silence that made me feel a bit uneasy. Unable to help myself I pulled Rei into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too Sparkles." I heard her say. "It wasn't the same without your smile. Promise you won't leave again, without taking me with you."

"I promise Rei and you know for sure that a promise from the love goddess herself is bound to be kept." Letting her go I looked at her smugly.

"Ready to go Pyro?"

"You bet Airhead." At that we headed down to the dining hall where everyone was waiting for our arrival.

Dinner moved by fast even with all the questions the girls were shooting in my direction. I answered each one excitedly until I came to Kunzites.

"Would you leave us again if given the chance?" I replayed all possible responses throughout my mind over and over until I came to a proper answer.

"The reason why I left was to get away for a little bit. I was going through a lot of stress especially emotional for reasons I choose to keep to myself. That's never a good thing. No! I won't leave again for that long unless a select few or even all of you come with me. Does that answer your question well enough Kunzite?"

I'm supposing Mamoru heard the accusation in my tone when I answered because he slapped my bare leg rather hard once I finished. Before I could glare in his direction Kunz's emotionless tone came to my ears.

"Minako! Your attitude is getting rather annoying so do us all a favor…get off your high horse and stop being a cold-hearted bitch." Never ever had he used words like that on me or anyone else for that matter. For some reason I couldn't get the shocked expression off my face not even when he moved to leave. Silence took over the whole table; it was obviously a new experience for everyone…even the shitennou wore shocked expressions across their faces.

"What are you waiting for?" I heard Mamoru almost order. "Go after him!"

"I'm sorry my King but it's a hell of a lot easier to hate him now. I'm fine with that, now he won't get the chance to hurt me again." I suddenly turned my expression from shock to cold and stony and turned back to the dessert in front of me.

Silence took over my friends and I once again. I felt a hard slap on my leg opposite to Mamoru's and shot Rei a deadly glare.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Stop being a mule Minako and go after him."

"No!"

"Then he's more right then I thought, you are a cold-hearted bitch. You don't deserve a place in his heart and obviously your arrogance and stupidness is pushing him out of yours. You're the love goddess Minako…I thought she was better then that."

"You know _nothing _about us Rei so you can stop acting like you do." Before she could reply Mamoru did.

"She may not know but I do. I know you want to sort this out as badly as he does so do it. Stop being a mule and stop being heartless." My tears began to fall once again I made no effort to wipe them away.

"You obviously don't know how hard this is for me do you? It hurts that he sees me that way, that the rest of you do too but he betrayed me not once, but twice Endymion. You don't know what its like to feel three of your most trusted friends die at the hands of the men they loved. The men that me being the Love goddess, let into their lives in the first place. You don't know what its like to feel the life of your Princess, the one you swore with your life to protect at ALL costs slip away because the love of her life was killed by his own personal guard protecting her. How would you like to live with that burden? You were all lucky that your memories returned when they did. I had mine back the day I became Sailor Venus and faced Kunzite by your side. Do you want me to explain those feelings? I'm a forgiving person, but I will not run with the double-edged sword again."

I paused for a little bit before continuing.

"Its one thing if it's the past, but he betrayed me in the present as well, what's going to stop him from doing it again?"

"What's going to stop him Mina? If you stop pushing him away, maybe you should start there. He _loves_ you Mina, its no secret that you love him back. Just so you know, the past is NOT your fault, things like that happen for a reason. Surprise! We're all back together again, there's a reason for that too. If you keep this morbid vision of love in your life up, the burden you'll be living with is pushing it out of your heart. It'll come back and bite you in the ass all over again."

"Then so be it!" I felt a sharp unexpected pain shoot through my head. I realized it was Usagi practically mind slapping me.

"That's enough! All that matters is your happiness and trust me, you'll never be happy without Kunzite. He's your soulmate and you are very well aware of what that means. He's in the gardens now, go sort things out. That's an order!"

"Usagi-"

"End of discussion! Now go to him." Sighing deeply I pushed myself away from the table and headed to the door. Instead of going right toward the gardens I went left toward the senshi quarters.

'The gardens are the other way Mina-chan' I heard in my mind.

'Shut up Usa-chan and stop spying on me.'

'Nope…not until you learn to follow orders.'

'You know, I can always block you out of my mind if I want too.'

'If you were planning to do that, you would have done it already.'

'Fine! I'll go just get out of my mind Odango-Baka.'

'Aww is Mina-chan mad? How cute. I'll go if you head to the gardens like you were told.' Switching directions I headed to the gardens muttering curses in Venusian the whole time while Usa laughed in my mind.

I wandered the halls a bit trying to figure out what to say once I got to him. Listening to my heart like Mamoru told me too wasn't as easy as it would seem. I reached the large crystal doors that led to the gardens. Whenever Kunz needed to clear his head or regain his stony composure he'd sit on the edge of the fountain and watch the many colors sparkling through the watery surface. I could see the remnants of his silver aura through the moons and roses etched in the crystal surface of the doors. Breathing deeply a couple times, I regained my courage and pulled one of the doors open.

I followed his aura trail past the fountain in the center of the gardens and found myself at the pond occupying the edge of the gardens. This particular place was a favorite amongst the senshi and I, our relaxation spot for picnics and other things we like to do. During the winters and such we'd walk through the artificial waterfall, through the hidden tunnel that brought us to a cave, and finally in the center of the cave a natural hot spring. All of us had our own unique memories of this place…even the shitennou. Coming up beside Kunz, I stared down at the reflections upon the surface of the water.

**Flashback**

"Are you alright Sparkles?"

"Do I look alright Taru?"

"No but you don't need to yell, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry for yelling…What's wrong? That man is a pompous jackass that's what's wrong."

"I'm assuming you mean General Kunzite. He's not really all that bad once you get to know him Mina. Give him a chance."

"Give him a chance? What? A chance to mock me and tell me how to do my job? Forget it."

"Will you please calm down?"

"No…the man is an arrogant, snobby, sleaze ball that thinks he knows it all."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Venus. Princess Saturn, will you excuse us for a minute?"

"No problem, Ruka-Papa and Auntie-Tali need me in the garage anyway. Have fun Mina."

I watched the small petite girl sprint to the entrance of the garage, I was sure she had a secretive smile across her lips as well. Hotaru was a strange one but she was one of my closest friends. Looking at Kunzite I gave him a dangerous glare. He returned my glare with a cocky smirk…a smirk I wouldn't mind kicking off his face.

"Still mad because I beat you Sailor Venus?"

"No General, I'm not mad…I'm furious you could sink as low as tricking someone."

"It wouldn't have happened if you kept your guard up like you're supposed to."

"Do not tell me how to fight-"

"Your form needs more practice, your sparring partner needs a lot of work as well."

"By all means, go ahead and tell my liege he doesn't know how to fight."

"I'm willing to offer my services to you my princess. Just to help perfect your style."

"Yeah? And what's in it for you General?

"This!" Before I could question, his lips were crushing mine. Surprisingly I didn't pull away nor fight the passion building inside of me. I smiled mischievously once he pulled away.

"You have a deal." I pushed him into the water and moved before he could grab me. "You should cool down a bit…and keep your guard up next time." I was out of sight before he could pull himself out of the water.

**End Flashback**

I smirked playfully when the vision ended and looked toward Kunz. He knew I was there but pretended I wasn't as well as cloaked everything that could possibly give away his thoughts.

"Ready for another swim General?" I asked teasingly.

"What do you want Minako? Did you come here to give me more of your attitude?" His bitterness took me by surprise and I turned my smile into a frown. This was not going to be an easy task to accomplish.

"I'm sorry Kunzite-"

"Are you really? Or did your Queen order you to come out here after me?"

"For your information my _friends _told me I should go after you. I was told to listen to my heart and that's what I intend to do whether you like it or not."

"I have nothing to say to you…I'm done fighting for your affection. You're wasting your time."

My expression turned to stone and hurt flickered briefly in my eyes but I masked it quickly.

"You may think it's a waste of my time but I don't care. I was told to listen to my heart and that's what I'm going to do. You don't have to be nice to me or anything I just have some things to say…I have no reason to hide anymore." I tried to bite back my tears but I was unsuccessful. "I hate your constant coldness toward me and I'm sure I don't make it any easier but goddess Kunzite it hurts. I love you…I L-O-V-E you. Nothing is ever going to change that and no matter how hard I've tried in the past to avoid it I couldn't. You're my soulmate and there's nothing you or I can do to change that. The cords of destiny are very sick humored but we can't change them. So that leaves us with two choices, keep trying to fight them or bite the bullet and conform to their demands. Eternity is a very long time to be miserable." We were silent for a very long time; I was determined to get 'something' out of him by the end of the night, even if it meant standing on the edge of the pond for hours on end. The silence made me realize how nervous and how hard my heart was pounding, both things I was not comfortable with. Mina Aino does not get nervous nor does she lose control of certain organs in her body that can give her fears away.

"How do I know your not going to change your mind tomorrow Mina? How do I know you're not going to get scared and push me away like you did in the past? How do I know you mean what you just said?"

"Kunzite, you know me better then anyone…better then my own flesh and blood…my friends…my guardian…anyone. When I say things like that they come from the heart. I know I've ran from them in the past, I was scared…in fact I still am. None of that matters anymore…the important thing is that now you know how I feel. You can either except it or torture yourself like I did. It's your choice now."

Stepping over to the edge of the pond I sat down, legs dangling over the stone ledge, I figured we'd be here for a while. Glancing into the water I saw my reflection glowing on the surface thanks to the light of the full moon. A chilly breeze coursed through my body, a coat would be splendid right now but I refused to leave him without a definite answer. Shivering slightly I was taken by surprise when strong warm arms embraced me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and observed our reflections as well.

"Mina…I'm sorry for calling you a cold-hearted bitch earlier, I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me."

"Kunzite my love…it seems like your trying to avoid the final decision…why?"

"I'm not avoiding it…I was just going to watch you squirm for a little bit. I guess I can give you my decision now though. I choose you…"


End file.
